Plain of ice
by GabZ
Summary: Hay más de una forma para terminar con la dulce inocencia de un pequeño niño. Subastas. Desnudez. Pederastia. Abuso.


Inicialmente quería subir para mi regreso una historia que escribí hace muy poco con dos protagonistas que no suelo emparejar, les comento que son un moreno de largos cabellos y ojos dorados, y el otro un chico mimado de familia adinerada y arrogante actitud, pero, mi computador parece ser que es cosa del pasado y ahí está aún esa historia que se me hacía ideal para estas fiestas navideñas, sin embargo entre mis respaldos encontré esta vieja historia y la pienso que es igualmente adecuada para diciembre, espero la disfruten. 

**φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ**

**IN THAT PLAIN OF ICE, I DIE  
**Capítulo Único

Un enorme teatro, las puertas se abren y la gente comienza a entrar, todos hombres de edad avanzada, con suficiente dinero como para poder comprar países enteros.

Poco a poco, los lujosos asientos se van llenando, y el teatro muy pronto está a más no poder. Un hombre, tras la rojiza cortina sonríe, y tras él, un chico le imita, ambos, maestro y aprendiz con un especial brillo en los ojos.

Uno de los espectadores, sin saberlo, está siendo analizado de pies a cabeza, más de un par de ojos miran el maletín que saben va repleto de dinero, y no pueden esperar más.

Las cortinas se abren, y un canoso hombre se deja ver, comenzando con lo que todos esperábamos, dejando 'lo mejor' para el final.

Poco a poco, varios maletines con dinero se comenzaban a apilar en sus camiones, y se relamía sus labios con tan sólo imaginando el resultado final, su mirada, nunca apartándose de otro anciano en el público que le regresaba la mirada.

Ese hombre sólo había ido por 'una' cosa y se negaba a participar en las otras pujas.

Finalmente, el momento que más de uno esperaba; un par de hombres entró caminando al centro del teatro, con un joven chico entre sus brazos.

El joven iba desnudo y con la mirada perdida, se dejaba arrastrar sin resistencia, pero tampoco iba voluntariamente. Se le soltó en el centro de la tarima, y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, donde permaneció mientras las pujas comenzaban.

Conforme el precio iba en aumento, más de uno se emocionaba, pues era dinero sólo para ellos, sin embargo, era el momento de ese anciano entre los espectadores de deshacerse de la pesada maleta con dinero, y hacerse de un hermoso chico para su compañía 'personal'

Se levantó, sabiendo que lo que él ofrecía no podía ser superado, había arreglado antes esa subasta a su favor, después de tener largas conversaciones con el que la organizó, y de que se le prometiera que el último objeto sería el mejor, no le convenía perderlo.

Mencionó suavemente una cantidad, y en ese preciso momento, todo ruido cesó. El hombre sonrió, pues era justo como le habían dicho que sucedería. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, inclusive la perdida mirada del chico que yacía sin poderse mover, en el piso

– ¡VENDIDO!... – se escuchó el emocionado grito, y muchos quejidos molestos; pues de tantas personas que habían deseado ese último objeto, y prácticamente se lo habían imaginado a su lado, sólo uno tendría el placer de tenerlo.

– perfecto, justo como se planeó – murmuró un hombre subiendo a su limosina, tras él, dos enormes camionetas repletas de dinero recién ganado, dinero que debería ser transportado a Suiza para cargarse a sus cuentas.

Mientras, que en otra limosina, la situación era diferente. Un elegante anciano se subía con todo glamour, y después de él, sus hombres subían un pequeño desnudo cuerpo en el asiento de enfrente, recostándolo con prelación.

– me dijeron que vienes sedado... – sonrió el anciano, con su bastón entre las piernas, apoyado en el piso – lástima, tendré que esperar – rió, causándole un escalofrío al chico, que podía escuchar y ver borroso, sin poder evitar mucho

El camino es algo largo, pero tranquilo, pues después de esas palabras, nadie más dijo nada. Muy pronto una enorme mansión se mostraba frente a ellos, y brazos volvieron a levantarlo, para poderlo llevar a los aposentos del hombre, quien no esperó mucho, y entró antes que cualquiera a su lujoso hogar.

– ¿Crees que nos lo preste?... – preguntó un guardaespaldas.

– la verdad... no – negó el otro, mirando los perdidos ojos del chico, que poco a poco, recuperaban un brillo, y sentían alguno que otro leve movimiento de esas delgadas, pero marcadas extremidades.

– ¡Abuelito!... – al ruido de la llegada, un pequeño niño de cabellos azules, brincó de los escalones, para abrazar al anciano encargado de él, hundiendo su rostro en esa enorme capa que le cubría el cuerpo entero

– Kai – suspiró, apenas podía caminar con ese escozor entre sus piernas, y a su nieto se le ocurría salirlo a saludar – necesito que me hagas un favor, pequeño – el pequeño separó el rostro y lo miró ilusionado, causándole, de cierta forma un leve remordimiento, pues lo que llevaban atrás, no tenía mucha más edad que su pequeño nieto

– ¿Sipi?... – preguntó, sus ojos brillaban con emoción al saber que podría ayudarlo.

– necesito que revises si todas las flores del jardín están vivas – pidió, y el pequeño lo soltó, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza – utiliza las más hermosas y las llevaremos a las tumbas de la familia – sonrió, viendo al pequeño peliazul saltando de emoción ante la idea.

– en seguida, señor – rió, fingiéndose soldado, con los talones ligeramente separados los golpeó el uno contra el otro, y una mano sobre su frente – no me tardo – y pasó por un lado al anciano, con apresurado paso al jardín.

– espero que te tardes – balbuceó para si mismo el mayor, continuando su camino hacía la habitación, dando específicas órdenes de distraer a su nieto para que no le interrumpieran mientras se encargaba de importantes negocios en su oficina. La cual estaba conectada con una pequeña puerta a la habitación.

La cama estaba divinamente tendida, cubierta de cojines y sábanas de la más delicada y suave seda, los colores eran cálidos y de sensual color. Varios cojines saltaron de su lugar al momento que un cuerpo cayó precipitadamente sobre el colchón, y un chico se intentó levantar de inmediato, sintiendo que finalmente controlaba el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Pero no logró lo que buscaba, pues no tardó mucho en sentirse sostenido de los brazos contra la cama, y un pesado cuerpo posándose sobre él.

– ¡No!... ¡Por favor!... – pidió el menor, torciendo una mueca que habría quebrado a cualquiera

– tranquilo... – susurró roncamente en el oído del pelirrojo, tenía una suave piel, de un muy claro color, ese cuerpo se movía bajo él, causando fricción que le encantaba.

– por favor no, no quiero – se quejó, y apretó los ojos, con pesar y terror.

– no te asustes, es más, abriéremos un regalito que me dieron al comprarte ¿Qué te parece?... – lo miró a los ojos, con preocupación por esa aterrada expresión.

El menor asintió, deseando cualquier cosa excepto sentir al hombre sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Y después de unos segundos, el canoso se levantó, jalando el objeto que habían colocado sobre la mesita de noche.

Era una pequeña caja, la cual puso sobre la cama, entre ambos cuerpos, el menos de inmediato se intentó cubrir con las sábanas de la cama, y el mayor no se lo evitó, pues encontraba encantadoras todas esas reacciones.

– ábrelo tu – invitó, y se acomodó en la cama, mirando esos inseguros ojos viendo con desesperación a su alrededor.

Se miraron unos segundos, y después el menor bajó la mirada, extendiendo los brazos para abrir la caja.

Apenas el interior fue revelado, se vieron hermosas ropas de colores oscuros salir, ropas de la medida del pelirrojo.

– supongo que son para ti – el anciano sonrió – sácalas y revisa que más hay – invitó, viendo como poco a poco las facciones de su nueva adquisición se tranquilizaban.

– aquí hay algo... para usted – se escuchó la suave voz del pelirrojo mencionar, y después no pudo escuchar más.

– ¿Qué pasa?... – gritó un pequeño peliazul, mirando asustado a los adultos que lo sostenían

– joven Kai, por favor no suba, permanezca aquí – le pidieron los sirvientes, pero el pequeño no aceptaba ningún no como respuesta, y mordió los brazos que lo sostenían, sin soltar el enorme ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos.

Él se apresuraba hacía la habitación de su abuelo, pero sentía que de pronto la mansión estaba demasiado vacía, y los sirvientes se congregan asustados en el lobby, temblando y murmurando sobre las ordenes no cumplidas del anciano jefe de ellos.

No les prestó atención, y a sus 6 añitos, poco o nada le importaba lo que hicieran. Muy pronto llegó a la habitación del abuelo, y abrió la puerta sin dudar.

Lo que sus ojos vieron lo marcaría de por vida. Las flores, las más hermosas que había encontrado en el jardín, para el resto de su fallecida familia, cayeron estrepitosamente en el piso, y su respiración se agitó de sobremanera

Un rostro se giró hacía él, y lo miró con frialdad, parado en la puerta, mientras terminaba de abrochar el ajustado pantalón en su cuerpo.

En el suelo, yacía un cuerpo, entre un enorme charco de sangre, y parado frente al tocador, un desconocido pelirrojo que se terminaba de vestir, con un extraño cinturón a los ojos de Kai, que contenía más de un arma.

– ¡ABUELITOOOOOOOOO!... – se escuchó el desgarrador grito de un pequeño niño por todos los alrededores

– ush... – suspiró con molestia el pelirrojo, pasando coquetamente su mano por sus cabellos – no grites niño, si quieres, te mando con él – desenfundó su pistola, y apuntó al menor

Pero en un parpadeo el pequeño niño de 6 años, ya no estaba, sus pasos se podían escuchar en el pasillo, pequeños apresurados pasos.

– probablemente se fue a esconder – le restó importancia, y dejando la caja, aún con objetos, sobre la cama, y un cuerpo en el piso, con sangre que comenzaba a manchar una alfombra al fondo, salió, antes de que los cobardes sirvientes decidieran finalmente subir y encontrarlo en la escena del crimen.

Corrió por uno de los jardines, y sin mirar hacía la mansión, escaló el muro, la ruta que tomaba ya la conocía, la había practicado más de un par de veces. Y a su maestro le encantaría saber que había cumplido bien con su tarea, y ahora ellos serían los dueños absolutos de las organizaciones, ya que el socio, acababa de caer ante sus pies.

No notó la pequeña silueta que lo miraba desde la habitación del anciano, ni como se ponía sobre su pequeño cuerpo las ropas que encontró en la caja, jurando no descansar, hasta ver esa cabeza de cabellos rojizos a sus pies, por haber arrebatado lo último que quedaba de su familia.

– no te preocupes, abuelito, él pagará... – murmuró, el brillo en sus inocentes y enormes ojos, se opacó, y su linda carita de niño, por primera vez reflejó odio.

Las flores blancas que continuaban en el suelo, pisadas, poco a poco se fueron pintando de carmín, la sangre llegaba a ellas, y con su brillo, las envolvió, al igual que sucedía con la pequeña criaturita que sufría la última pérdida.

**φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ** **FIN** **φ** Plain of ice **φ** Plain of ice **φ**

Cuando mis betas leyeron la primera parte, ambas podrían jurar que se parecía a No Money, sin embargo les aseguro que ese manga no tiene ningún tipo de relación, sin embargo, se me hace adecuado mencionarlo y recordarles que es una muy buena historia.

**GabZ**


End file.
